


What Monsters Like to Eat

by DollyDork



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Age, F/M, Monster sex, Set before Toffee meets Star in the series, Starco if you squint really hard at the beginning, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyDork/pseuds/DollyDork
Summary: Star Butterfly goes into a Monsters Bar looking for trouble, but not her usual kind of trouble.Toffee complies.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Toffee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	What Monsters Like to Eat

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I wrote this but I regret nothing. Star’s age is up to the reader, but this is set before Toffee and Star meet cannonically. Enjoy!

Her legs trembled from where she stood, combat boots and sheer black thigh high socks drawing a lot of attention to her still gangly limbs. 

Something inside her snapped, in these few days. She realized that the coronation was drawing closer and closer; soon enough, she’d be deemed a responsible adult, and a queen. Hell, they’ll probably marry her off to someone she doesn’t love. Or perhaps... someone she loves... 

No, she won’t think of him right now. 

She’s not Princess Star right now. 

She’s just a girl looking for the forbidden fruit, one last moment of recklessness in her youth. 

Nobody stops her from going in. It’s a monster bar, and Star doesn’t know why but she expected them to at least check her age. Well, she’s not complaining. As easy as it was to enter, they soon give her a red drink, cheesily called Dragon Blood; she chooses that one because it sounds like what a grown woman would like to have. 

Losing time isn’t what she wants, so she turns and hovers on the bar, pleated skirt twirling with the motion. There are many monsters around, and the closest ones look at her warily. It’s not uncommon to see mewmans around these parts anymore, although girls tend not to wander by themselves. 

Star isn’t a normal girl though. She’s a princess with a magic wand and everybody knows just how dangerous she can be. She wonders if the Hair Changing Spell is enough to disguise her presence, long blonde locks turned into a bright pink bob, no heart marks on her cheeks. She’ll find out soon enough. 

It’s hard to search for something you don’t understand quite yet. Don’t get Star wrong, she doesn’t have a weird fetish or anything... 

She just wants to know what’s the hype with Eclipsa and her monster lover. Why it’s so bad. Why it looks so good in the painting. 

Lost in her musings, she spots him on the other side of the bar, sitting in a private booth made of red cushions, clearly a V.I.P area. He’s dressed sharply, like a businessman, and he drinks wine, only. 

“He’s humanoid”, she thinks. “But ‘monsterly’ enough.” 

Star calls for another round of her drink, telling the barman to offer it to the monster at the V.I.P area. He seems scared, but complies. She watches him making his way through, talk with the henchmen stationed beside the booth, then finally place the Dragon Blood in front of Mr. Lizard Man. 

He looks mildly displeased at being offered anything other than the best wine of the house, yet when their eyes meet in a shock of blue and yellow, Star swears she sees something like glee sparkling in his stare. Her stomach churns and she’s suddenly regretting coming here at all. It was a stupid idea, she should just up and leave—

The monster smiles. It’s just an upturn on the corner of his lips, and it’s enough to keep Star rooted right where she is. The barman from before taps her shoulder and beckons her to approach the misterious guy if she’s brave enough. 

Brave is her second name. Well, third. So she marches right there, footsteps not louder than her own heartbeat, and stops right in front of his table, drawing a steady breath. “Hi.”

“Good evening, miss. What do I owe the pleasure of sharing this...” He takes up the glass off the table, inspecting it’s bright red content. “...Dragon Blood, is it?” 

“I don’t know, I saw you here and thought you were cool.” She mumbles in a very Star-like way, trying to look less interested than she really was. 

“How old are you?”

“Old enough.” He scoffs, setting the drink down. 

“Certainly not old enough to be drinking. You should take your leave, now.”

Outraged, the girl takes the offered drink and downs it fast, feeling the unpleasant burn bring tears to her eyes. She slams the glass down, leaning closer.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do, Mister?” 

The monster’s eyes linger on her form, not displeased with what he sees. “Toffee.” 

“Well, Mr. Toffee, I already have a father, thank you.” 

“Then tell me, mewman child, what are you searching for in a place like this?” 

She gulps. The alcohol kicking in makes her sharp tongue even looser than it already is, and Star finds herself shamelessly stating exactly what she wants: 

“I want you to show me a good time, monster-style.” 

Toffee prides himself for being stoic cold and unmoved, but this girl’s demand makes his eyes widen almost comically. Definitely not what he expected. His goons let out loud gasps, blushing like maidens. He sighs, running a hand over his hair. 

“Leave.” 

For a moment, Star thinks he’s talking with her, yet his men are the ones to get out of sight, closing the curtains behind them. She hadn’t noticed how this booth could potentially become a private small room, and she thanks her luck for it. Not like she’s not nervous of being alone with a monster she barely knows, she is! Her guts are fluttering wild! 

Her legs turn like jelly the moment Toffee looks back to her, a sigh escaping his snout. 

“I wonder what gives. This, it’s not something I thought you of all people would be interested in.” He says it pointedly, lifting an eyebrow. 

“What do you mean ‘me of all people’? You don’t know me, mister!” Her heart skips a beat, dread coming up her spine. 

“If you think your silly costume fools anyone, then you’re not as smart as I thought you would be, Princess Star Butterfly.” 

Another kind of feeling goes up her spine now. She knows it very well, and it shouldn’t have been such an easy task to get her aroused, but just hearing her name in his sultry voice seemed enough, even in this dire situation where many questions fly through her head. 

“You know, I can almost taste the magic in you. It’s bursting out of your pores, girl.” Toffee speaks up again before she can react. “The magic, and something else... interesting.” He muses, eyeing her up and down. 

That has Star springing into action, circling the table closer to where the monster sits comfortably. 

“Listen, I’ll pretend I didn’t hear what you just said if you do the same. I’m not her.” She says, sliding one leg over him, sitting on his lap rather boldly. “Princess Star would never do this. Don’t you agree?” 

Toffee puts one of his hands on her waist, dragging clawed fingers lightly under the hem of her shirt while the other hand pushes a digit into Star’s mouth, then quickly takes it out, swiping off the makeup that concealed the heart mark on her right cheek. His smile grows. 

“Fair enough. But I’m not about to deflower a teenager if that’s what you wanted. “ 

“Then what—“ Star can’t protest because she’s soon lifted from where she was and roughly laid on the table, staring up in mild fear and excitement at Toffee’s huge maniac smile. 

“Although I can’t deny a meal when it’s so nicely offered to me.” He says, double-edged tongue slithering out to lick at his snout to add some effect. 

Toffee is huge, and all over her. Star knows he’s being mindful of his claws, yet she’s aware that there are going to be marks tomorrow; the thought fills her up with thrill. 

He’s nipping at her neck, groping her small body, but it doesn’t last: his hands grab her by her ankles, spreading her legs wide, and his face gets dangerously close to her crotch. 

“M-Mister Toffee, Sir, I—“ 

“I like the way you call me Sir, girl. Keep doing that.” He says with edge on his voice, grinning. Star has the gal to blush madly after bringing this situation upon herself, and a sudden cry rips out her throat when she feels sharp teeth cut through her underwear in one bite. 

“Sir! Please, sir!” 

Star doesn’t know exactly what she’s asking for, and she doesn’t need to know; whatever it was that she needed, Toffee delivered it. A single high-pitched wine cuts through the air when she feels his surprisingly soft tongue drag on her most intimate place, and Star hopes that the weird monster music outside is enough to hide her euphoria from the rest of the world. 

Toffee works her from the inside out, thrusting his long tongue into her virgin hole and bringing outside her gushing juice. Then he uses it as lube to play with her clit, precise strokes elevating her to levels of pleasure she didn’t know existed. 

Her legs are shaking, so the monster moves his hold from her ankles to her under-knees, forcing her hips to tilt upwards. Star’s never felt this exposed before; she grips the edge of the table above her head, trying to muffle her moans as much as she can. 

What really puts Star on edge is the way Toffee keeps his snout open over her pussy, she can feel the shallow touches of his fangs on her venus mound when she wiggles too much and that makes the experience of being with a monster feel a lot more legit. 

She finally looks down and sees what he’s doing to her in it’s whole glory: It genuinely looks like Toffee’s eating her. His tongue flickers in a restless pace, never missing the sweet spot or slowing down. Star feels like melting, and his eyes are on her face, drinking up everything she gives him. 

What tips her off is when his tongue darts down, licks and prods at her butthole then comes back to the clit. 

Her head is a flurry of thoughts like ‘oh my gah I’m having sex with a monster, there’s a monster eating me, eating my pussy, shit fuck fuck’ and other improper things when the orgasm comes crashing down on her like it never did before with her own fingers. It’s so powerful that Star immediately uses magic without her wand, and her normal appearance comes back in a colorful explosion. 

Toffee only stops licking once he feels her twitch out of overstimulation, releasing her legs and reaching for a napkin to dab his snout as if he had just eaten a banquet, satisfied smirk not leaving his face for a second. 

“This has been enlightening. Who would’ve thought that the Butterfly women could release honey from... well, rather enlightening, indeed.” 

Star sits upright on the table, legs relatively spread, then reaches out with her own fingers to get a taste of the still oozing juice in between her thighs. Her face feels bright red and honey taste assaults her mouth, proving Toffee was right. The sight makes his nostrils flare. 

“What?! But, it’s never been like this before, I—“ 

“I’m afraid I’ll have to cut our research right here, Princess. I have other things to do, and you have your... royal duties to attend to, I suppose.” 

Toffee stands up, fixing his hair and suit as if nothing happened. Star reaches out and tries to pull him by his belt:

“Wait! We’re not finished yet! I thought you were going to at least, yknow... let me return the favor?” 

The bashfulness of her tone doesn’t match the bold words and Toffee finds it almost endearing. He takes the hand that holds his belt on his own and places a small kiss on the inside of her delicate wrist, making Star gawk and blush at this unorthodox monster antics. 

“Perhaps when you’re older.” 

As he opens the curtains to leave, Star calls for him again:

“Where will I find you then?” 

Toffee turns once more, a look of forewarning crossing his face. 

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll be the one finding you, and sooner than you think. Goodbye, Princess Star.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave reviews if you’re monster fucker trash like me lmao thanks for reading!


End file.
